Beyond the Scars
by humblewolf
Summary: Tyler is a respected dancer and considered an inspiration due to her tragic accident that almost cost her the dancing career she had dreamed of as a child. Now living in the spot light her performances draws the attention of many, including that of Tony Stark. After accepting his proposal for a night that would prove to be entertaining and seductive, though it doesn't end there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to go ahead and publish this little short story from the upcoming Beyond the Scars fanfic just to give a little insight on the story. The following chapters will be longer :) So I hope you all enjoy this little part, Thanks :)**

A soft applause hummed through the audience prompting a few bows of gratitude from the performer before disappearing off stage. Chitter-chatter in the volume of whispers shortly followed except for one in particular who seemed to be rather upset of the newly added performances to the charity event.

"That's it. I have seen enough men in tights for one night…actually for the rest of my life. Who do I send my complaint to?"

Pepper shielded her face by her hand trying desperately to calm the over reacting man. "Tony please, set down." He adjusted his jacket while scanning the floor for someone, anyone who might have heard his rant before taking the advice of his PA and returned to his seat. "Please can we just get through this without any more outbursts?"

Tony sent Pepper a solemn glare; he wasn't the only one who was unenthused about the nearly two hours of half-naked men. The groans from other male audience member provided him with that much knowledge. The women on the other hand where more than taken by the male ballet dancers. "This is your fault you know. All of this…your fault."

"Fine. I'll take the blame for your miserable night." What was the point of arguing? Tony would find a way that it was in fact her fault.

"Of course you will because it's _your_ fault." Tony finished off the small amount of liquid in his glass. Snapping his fingers with his free hand he signaled a waitress while holding his glass up with the other all the while never breaking eye contact.

"Can I help you sir?"

His eyes squeeze shut profoundly hoping that the deep voice that spoke to him belong to a beautiful waitress who just so happened to have a cold with a sever allergy attack. With a deep breath Tony turned towards the voices owner, "You're not wearing tights? Are you?"

Confusion struck the young waiters face, "Um… no sir I'm not."

"Good. I'm glad to see that this _isn't_ becoming a fashion trend." Tony ushered him the glass, "Another. And make this one stronger."

The waiter shot Tony a nasty look. "Of course sir. Let me get you a clean glass." He said before winding his way through the ample amount of rounded tables that spread across the floor.

Tony's elbow hit the table with a thud with his head resting in his hand. He looked over to Pepper; obviously bored. "It's almost over. There's one last performance to go."

"Why are you torturing me? Are you getting a thrill out of seeing me like this? Because it's not becoming."

"Maybe a little." Pepper couldn't help to smile at her child like boss. There is no doubt Tony Stark is a lot of things some of which are not considered virtuous but after having spent the time with him where reporters, paparazzi and the crazed admires are unable to reach, Pepper has learned there is much more to him. More than just his sarcastic ways, more than his charm, and even more than the respected yet horrid reputation he holds.

A glow emitted from the stage as the lights where dimmed causing a hush to fall among the crowd. Standing in the spot light was a short older man with fading salt and pepper hair. Thick glasses framed his face but didn't take away from clever appeal.

"I wanted to take this time to thank you all for coming." The audience responded with a generous applause. "I realize this new… entertainment is something different. But for what it is worth I wanted our guest to not only be treated with the finest food and beverages, but with fine entertainment. Dinner and a show. Or maybe it should be a show and dinner." Chuckles could be heard within the crowd. Tony only rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't be so bad if I was being entertained with something other than nut-huggers. And where the hell is my drink?" Tony's words received a sharp elbow from Pepper. "What?" he smiled, rubbing the area of impact at his rib cage, "I'm worried about my drink." Pepper shot him a glare. Tony sighed in defeat, crossed his arms and slumped back in his chair.

"As much as I hate to do so, I must introduce the last performer. A dancer that has trained in many styles and only brings grace and perfection to the stage. I give you, all the way from Manhattan… Tyler Richardson."

The curtains pulled opened to reveal a fog cover stage with in ominous blue glow. One by one male dancer appears and portrayed that they were loss. Each on looked into the crowd showing the confusing and fear that held within. As the men continued with their wild movements, a movement stirred in the background; a silhouette of a figure snaking their body up from the fog.

"This looks promising." Now setting on the edge of his seat, Tony was finally interested in a performance.

The figure slowly brought their self center-stage; each movement bringing them closer to the eye of the audience though before the thirst of anticipation was quenched the dancers froze and assumed their first position. Anticipation only intensified as they stood frozen in time.

The first beat of the music sounded and released the dancers from their still stance. The males danced around the silhouette as if in worship. When they parted the hidden figure immerged to reveal a pair of dominating icy green eyes that swept back and forth across those before her. Dark colored eye shadow was painted in a way that would only intensify her glare. Slowly she moved closer to the front of the stage where a mischievous grin could clearly be seen. As her body moved in a rhythmic snake like motion, her black hair fell across her shoulders and down her chest. The male dancers acted as though they might be in fear of the mysterious woman at first keeping their distance and continuing the dance out of her reach. She only smiled at them letting her body roll to the enchanting melody.

As the music rose to a crescendo a male dancer took the lady in red by the hand where they performed a teasing duet. Dancing in sync with one another they played off of each other's motions as though two lovers had been reunited. As he spun her into his chest they paused for a moment before she placed a soft kiss on his check. Instantly he grabbed his chest, dramatically falling to his knees. He looked up to find nothing more than a smirk accompanied by cold glare from her wicked green eyes. As he drew his last breath his body relaxed onto the floor; his final resting place. Inward and outward, forward and back the temptress danced among the others; one by one falling to her fatal kiss.

The decrescendo signaled her reign of terror was drawing to a halt. With the finally beats of the music she wound her body, performing to the audience. She lazily raised her armed and pointed out into the crowd as though she was pointing to her next victim.

The stage went dark. Silence hung in the air. Tyler's heart was pounding so loud she feared it could be heard. The piece was racy, she knew but being her first time performing at a charity event she wasn't sure of the response it would bring. To much? Just right? The call wasn't hers to make, it was in the eyes of those who sat before her. She could only hope her boss knew what he was doing when he picked this piece. All she could do is wait.

Without warning a roar of applause echoed onto the stage. A standing ovation was even given by Tony himself. A warm smile spread across Tyler's crimson lips. Apparently even the sophisticated enjoyed the allure from the temptress. The once fallen men stood and took their gracious bows while Tyler curtsied. As the curtain came together the dancers became hidden.

"Damn. I wouldn't want to meet her out." The older gentleman said as he made his back on stage; the guest responded with a laugh. "I truly hope you all enjoyed the performances and continue to enjoy your night. Thank you." He sent out a wave before exiting the stage.

"Here you go sir. Will there be anything else?" The young waiter forced a smiled as he placed the glass down on the table.

Tony looked to the glass then to him. "No, can't afford to wait on anything else. Thankfully my life wasn't hanging in the balance."

The waiter nodded, still with a forced smile and returned to the other guests.

"Well Mrs. Potts I believe I'm going to mingle for a bit. Don't wait up." The glass was turned up then resumed its place on the table… empty. Tony stood, adjusting his tie.

Pepper was not able to retort her concern of him leaving; he had already fallen in with the mess of people. She could only shake her head. Tony never tried to hide his dislike for these functions. In fact, if anything he had made it quite clear on a number of occasions, but for the sake of the drinks and beautiful women he let Pepper drag him to along, literally. And tonight was no different. He wasn't interested in mingling around with the guest. No, he had his sights set on someone who he believed could provide him a rather interesting night. Or so he hoped. Then again he was Tony Stark, he would convince her, persuade her, woo her into being his venom for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed or messaged. It means a lot to know that the story is being enjoyed :). I know it has been sometime since I have undated and I want to apologize for that. Creating the story is the easy part, but when it comes to putting it on paper I'm never satisfied with the outcome. So needless to say this chapter has been wrote several different times and this is one I am most pleased with. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Tyler retreated to a small room provider to her by the directors of the charity event. Small as it might have been it was far for lacking the finest of trimmings, as to be expected. A wooden wardrobe sat against the wall where she retired her dance attire for something a little more appropriate for the occasion. The vanity that contained a glass top with a bouquet of fresh tiger lilies, silver linings for the frame work and a plush velvet chair to match sat opposite the wardrobe. Within the reflection of the vanity's oblong mirror was the 27 year old dancer. She was no longer the deadly temptress as she once was, with the final removal of the makeup leaving only mascara and eye liner she was once again herself.

With the transformation complete, Tyler laid back into the comfort of the overly stuffed chair. The chill that the room offered was more than refreshing. The silence set her mind at ease. She had accomplished what she had been sent to do; entertain. She was pleased with the performance and the reaction from the audience. Now with that behind her, her mini vacation could start.

"Tyler? Are you decent?" a voice called from the door.

"I am." She answered returning to her setting position.

The door opened to reveal a woman who appeared to be in her early 40's. She was by no means a stranger to Tyler, if anything she had become a close friend.

"Tyler!" she exclaimed once her eyes feel upon her.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." Tyler was greeted with a hug.

"You have known me too long to still be greeting me as Mrs. Hudson. Please, call me Linda." She pulled a metal folding chair beside Tyler, with legs crossed and elbows resting on her knees she smiled. "I have to say my dear, that performance was brilliant! As well as the choreography! You are never a disappointment to watch."

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you." Which was true. Tyler had always valued the opinion of others, and Linda was one of the forerunners.

"You know you're a favorite of mine." Mrs. Hudson smiled, "So tell me, how are things going with you?"

"Busy, as always. But they are going well."

"And things at the studio? How is Jim treating you? Good, I hope."

Tyler couldn't help but to chuckle at her series of questions. It was something she had grown accustomed to over the eleven years she had known her. "Same. Jim has more or less become more of a manager for me then a boss. I don't often get to dance with the studio anymore as you can see."

Linda sat back in the chair, with cold metal against her back. Her face didn't hold the pep it did just a few moments before, but a blank expression. Tyler took notice, a little weary of the sudden change.

"Sounds like him. Always striving for fame and money."

Again Tyler was offset by the remark. Not knowing quite how to react she stood and walked to the wardrobe where her white strapped hills and clutch purse was held. "I'm not sure how to respond to that." Tyler slipped one of her hills on and began to buckle it.

"Tyler, Jim is the type of man who will use you until you are no longer worth his time."

Yet again Tyler was placed in the instance where she wasn't quite sure how to respond to the sudden negativity that was being shown. She continued with strapping the other hill around her ankle. "Why the sudden hostility towards Jim?" Her voice was not harsh, and the tone remained as it had been.

Linda sighed and stood as well. "I'm sorry Tyler. I don't want the same to happen to you as it did to me."

Curious as to what the loaded sentence held, Tyler straightened her posture and gave Linda her upmost attention.

"I'm just worried about you. The dance world is a harsh and a cruel place. You and I know that. Once you start, it's very hard to walk away from the stage." Linda walked closer to Tyler, "I spend the better part of my life devoted to dancing. It was what I wanted to be, and all I wanted to do. I spent countless hours perfecting and scrutinizing over every little turn, leg position, arm position, head position. Sound familiar?"

Tyler's posture stiffened at her question.

Noticing, Linda smiled. "Sound too familiar doesn't it?" There was no answer, so she continued, "They pushed me beyond my limit and what's worse was…I let them because I enjoyed every moment of it. That is until my body would no longer hold up to the never ending demand of performances." She paused again taking the moment to look directly at Tyler. "It's not just talent they are after; it's the beauty as well. Maybe even more so." Linda said leaving it at that.

Silence filled the room leaving Tyler feeling a bit awkward to say the least and at loss for words. It was evident that Linda spoke from experience and hurt that she tried to hide within her eyes were apparent.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is when an opportunity comes around—take it, because you might not get the another chance." Her eyes fell to the floor as he fiddled with her hands. "Well now, that is enough of that now isn't it," she chirped. Just as quickly as her cheerfulness left, it returned. "I will let you finish getting dress so you can enjoy the time left you have." As she opened the door she stopped and turned back, "Be sure to try the drinks. The bartenders are very skilled at their job, and not bad looking either." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Tyler stared at the door. What could be said? Her words of warning were very much true. The dance world was not for the weak of heart, or those who lacked confidence. Many people see only the glamorous side and will never know the darkness that sounds the stage. The constant pressure to be the best, the long nights and the early mornings had consumed many young dancers. Tyler agreed with Linda, and knew at some point in time it would be her turn to walk away from the stage just as many others before her, but that time wasn't tonight. Tyler had looked forward to having some time away from home, just to get away. So tonight was to be a night of fun. She got her clutch purse and headed towards the door. Tonight was going to be all hers.

Casual chitter chatter roared through spacious lounge. Everyone was dressed to impress; the woman wore only the finest dresses and gowns accented by extravagant jewelry while the men wore their most expensive suits. The guests were offered many types of different, delicious delicacies offer to them by the waiters and waitresses who skillfully carried their large trays while weaving in and out of the crowds. Drinks were severed as well at the bar which contained a couple bartenders in order to keep up; a destination that immediately caught Tyler's eye. Words from Linda who advise her to try the drink replayed in her ears. A drink would relax her tense muscles, and if not then no hurt gained.

During her journey through the sea of people she received friendly smiles, nods and even a few toasts as a gesture to show approval of her performance. Tyler said nothing; instead she returned the smile as a silent thank you.

The bartender was finishing up with another order as Tyler approached.

"Good evening ma'am. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Scotch please. On the rocks." Tyler hoisted herself up onto the swiveling stool, as the bartender set to work on her order. Within a few short seconds her drink was placed before her with a small napkin. "Thank you." She said as she opened her purse.

"It's already paid for ma'am."

"Oh? By who?"

"Let's just say he is a close family friend." A voice spoke.

Tyler quickly turned her chair to meet the face of a neatly shaved man, with short dark hair and blue eyes. "Jax?" she questioned only to reassure herself she wasn't hallucinating.

"The one and only." He said while giving Tyler a tight hug.

"I'm rather surprised to see you here. I thought you were still in Hawaii." She kept her gaze on him as he took the set next to her and ordered himself a drink.

"I was. The director of this event is a good friend of mine." Jax nodded his thanks to the bartender when his drink was placed in front of him, then quickly emptied his glass. "He called to let me know that if I was in town that I could drop by, and to inform me about the entertainment. When he told me you were going to perform, I caught the next flight."

"I'm glad you could make it. It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has. To long." Tyler smiled. Jax on the other hand didn't. His fingers drummed across the edge of the bar as he took a deep breath. "I want to apologize to you…in person, for not attending the funeral. I had some personal issues with my investments that needed to be looked into. I know that that is not a good enough- -…"

"No need to apologize. I understand, and I know my father would of too. If anyone understands being a workaholic he would." A pleasant smile appeared across her lips.

"You know he was always proud of you, and if he could have been here tonight he would have been glowing with pride."

Jax laid a comforting hand on Tyler's back. "I know." She said in a whisper. "So tell me about Hawaii. Is it really a paradise as I have heard?"

Tony mingled in the crowd, speaking shortly to those who greeted him and flashing his infamous grin at the ladies. After all, it would be considered rude to ignore a woman…right? Events such as this to him could be closely compared to shopping for a woman; just as a woman has many different types of clothes to choose from, Tony had just as many if not more different types of woman to choose from. And tonight was no different, though instead of choosing he already had one in mind.

"Well if it isn't the luckiest bastard I know." An older gentleman approached Tony followed by two others, halting Tony in his search. "How the hell you been." He said, clapping Tony hard on the back.

"I can assure you I have been better." Tony adjusted his jacket. He didn't have time to listen to them brag about their latest money scheme, or about the most recent blonde they paid to have in their bed. If truth be known, he already won the bragging contest without saying a word. But none of that matter right now. He was on a quest to find the temptress known as Tyler. She had sparked his interest; an interest that needed to be satisfied. Watching the way her body moved on stage only prompted his mind to wander to a more intimate scenario; very little clothing if any, in his bedroom preforming a private dance for him. The possibilities were endless, but first he had to find her.

Tony stood with the group of men as they rambled on. He took the opportunity to look over the crowd. She was still here; she just had to be found among this enormous crowd. A needle in the hay stack type of challenge. A challenge he willing accepted, except he was on borrowed time. At any time she could leave, or worse…be intrigued by another man. There were many beautiful women who could provide him the fix he was craving, but he wanted her. Thankfully though, if she was for some reason unable to be found or seduced he would able to find another, only because he was flexible like that.

The sound of laughter directed his attention to the bar. His eyes quickly fell upon the caramel skinned beauty he had been searching for. Unfortunately his eyes also fell upon the man who was making her laugh. He watched for signs to see if the man was of any intimate value to her and concluded he was not, but that didn't seem to be the case for the man. The man's body language, though maybe not obvious to others, told the story. This could prove a problem for Tony. Now it wasn't a matter of getting her, it was getting her without his knowledge.

Tony grinned at the new challenge. It wasn't the first time there had been an obstacle in his way during a pursuit of a woman, though they were rare, he would win. He always did.

"You still alive boy?"

"Never better." Tony kept Tyler in his sights not bothering to look at the men. Just then a waiter walked by carrying a tray of drinks setting Tony's strategy into motion. "Waiter!" he said while snapping his fingers.

"Drink sir?"

"Never could turn down a good drink," he said taking a glass from the tray, "I need paper."

"Paper sir? I'm sorry but I don't have any? All I have is a napkin."

"That works." Tony finished his drink and placed it back onto the tray. "Now I need a pen."

The waiter tilted his head at Tony and the odd requests. "A pen? Again, I'm sorry. I don't have a pen."

"Of course not." Tony looked to the men who surrounded him. "I need this." He said pulling a pen from one of the men's front pocket.

"Now turn around." He said to the waiter.

"Sir? Why do I need to turn around…"

Tony turned the waiter by his shoulders so his back could act as a table. "You shouldn't ask so many questions. It's really annoying. One way or the other he was going to get her attention. Even if it was sent via napkin.


End file.
